


Remember

by OriginalJade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalJade/pseuds/OriginalJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren finds a supposedly lost memory and Jean doesn't think it’s as funny as the other makes it out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Eren flopped down on the grass as he stared up at the clouds. There was just something so calming about just lying in his backyard and letting the summer breeze ruffle his hair. He always tried to enjoy these moments as much as he could because—

“Hey, what’cha doing out here?”

—they never lasted. Jean knelt down by Eren’s shoulders and leaned over, effectively blocking the clouds with his head.

“Thinking.”

“Oh wow, that’s a first.”

“Shut up, you ass.” Before Jean could say anything, Eren reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. It was really awkward and light due to the position they were in, so Eren leaned up, pushed Jean to the ground, and sat on top of him. He was about to brush Jean’s bangs out of his eyes when he stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Jean frowned.

“Oh my God,” Eren fell to the side as he started laughing. “Oh my God.”

“What’re you laughing at?!”

“You…I just…I just…”

“Spit it out!”

It’s just…I forgot that it was /you/ that I would always fight with in first grade!”

“Th-That isn’t funny!”

“Yeah it is!”

“Well, it’d be me kicking your ass now!” Jean smirked as he sat up. Eren stopped laughing and rolled over to face the other teen.

“Oh really? Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Oh, Jean. You still haven’t learned.” Eren stood up and motioned for Jean to do the same.

The two teens faced each other as they drew up a fighting stance. Jean moved first, going straight for the face. Eren ducked and stepped back. Jean threw another punch which was again avoided by Eren backing up. Eventually, Jean had Eren backed against the side of the house. The brunette smirked, caught Jean’s next punch, and swung around so it was Jean against the wall. He held the other’s arms above his head and claimed Jean’s lips with his own. The fight forgotten, the two lost themselves in each other.

“Y’know, maybe we should take this inside.”


End file.
